A Beyblade Couple
by animerocksmysocks
Summary: KaiOC Have you ever wondered if Tyson had a sister and comes to live with him and the BladeBreakers? Find out! Tyson's sister is not like Tyson so don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade only my OC's

(Person Talking): What they say

#Thinking#

/talking to bit-beast/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OC Detail:

Name: Tai Granger

Hair: Navy Blue

Eye: Crimson

Relations: Tyson's sister who he hasn't seen in 3 years

Born/Raised: Born in Japan/ Raised in New York

Living Place: She lives in Japan while Tyson lives in New York with the BladeBreakers in a big normal house

Bit-Beast: Drigna, black and red dragon, the power of this bit-beast is Wind with some Darkness

Beyblade: Black, opposite of Tyson's

Personality: Strong-willed, cold at times, laughs only when really funny, tough, won't give up without a fight, and loyal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson was whining at how bored he was because he over-slept and everybody left without him. Then the phone rang. He lazily reached for the phone.

(Tyson): Hello.

(?): Hey Tyson.

(Tyson): Who is this?

(?): Man I can't believe you don't even remember your own sister.

(Tyson): Tai?

That's still you even though it might not be your name -----à(Tai): Yup that's me

(Tyson): What do you want?

(Tai): Can't your little sister check on his big bro?

(Tyson): No, really what do you want?

(Tai): I wanted to ask if I could come live with you?

(Tyson): Sure you can whisper I wonder if the guys would mind?

(Tai): What guys?

(Tyson): Oh you heard that? I'm in a team, the BladeBreakers.

(Tai): Oh

(Tyson): Don't worry they won't mind.

(Tai): Alright. I'll come in about 3 days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FF 3 Days

You were wearing black baggy pants w/ chain across, and a gray short-sleeved shirt. As always Tyson was late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson's Pov

He was running towards the airport.

(Tyson): Man I'm late!

He finally got to the airport and he tiptoed to look for you. He finally saw you and he charged at you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal Pov

You were calmly standing at the airport when all of a sudden something almost tackled you down. It was Tyson. You guys started talking about what's been happening over the past 3 years. He told you all about the BladeBreakers.

(Tyson): Speaking of teammates I brought along pictures of them.

He handed you 5 pictures. The first one was a kid with brown hair, which covered his eyes and glasses. Tyson told you that was Kenny or also known as chief. The second picture was a picture of a girl with brown hair and crimson eyes. He told you that she wasn't a team member more like a cheerleader and her name is Hilary. The third picture was an American boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a wide smile. He told you his name was Max Tate and his bit-beast was a turtle Draciel. He said he's cool and that's he always looks at the bright side of things. The fourth was a Chinese boy who's name was Ray Kon with raven hair and some of it was in a roll, golden eyes, he had a yin and yang headband, and he was smiling an ordinary smile. His bit-beast was a tiger named Driger. Tyson said he was cool and the wisest of them all but sometimes he can let loose and that he was a great cook. The last one was a Russian boy with two-toned colored hair, gray in the front and black in the back, his name was Kai Hiwatari, he had gray eyes, and he was frowning. His bit-beast is a phoenix named Dranzer. He said he was cold but still loyal.

You finally made it to his house. Nobody was there.

(Tai): Hey Tyson wanna battle?

(Tyson): You bet.

You loaded Drigna into your launcher and Tyson loaded Dragoon to his launcher. You both aimed it at the bey-dish. You both launched your blades.

FF Through Battle

It was a draw. You pocketed Drigna. Then you heard clapping behind you. You turned around and you saw the people from the pictures.

(Ray): Great battle and mind me asking but who are you?

Tyson came to your sides and put his arm around you.

(Tyson): Guys, this is my sister.

Everybody walked up to you and introduced themselves. You stayed quite the entire time and you were frowning.

(Tai): I'm going inside.

You crossed your arms across your chest and closed your eyes and walked inside the house.

(Ray): Did you notice she sort of like Kai?

(Max): I guess we found Mrs. Sourpuss.

Kai had heard this and he growled. They all tensed up.

(Ray): We didn't mean that Kai.

(Kai): Whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it. Please review and tell me what you think and flames are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Part#2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade because if I did I would own Kai and Ray

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson went inside the houseandfound you sitting on the couch when he entered.

(Tyson): I thought you were going to unpack.

(Tai): I decided not to. Well, I'm going to change.

(Tyson): Why?

(Tai): I was on that plane for 1 1/2 days without changing so I'm going to change now.

You left. Everybody (except Kai and you) was talking about how you and Kai were alike. Kai was getting annoyed. You came back.

(Tai): So Tyson where are we going.

(Tyson): Huh?

(Tai): You said that when I got here you were going to take me somewhere.

(Tyson): Oh yeah.

(Tai): So where are we going.

(Tyson): I don't know.

(Tai): You idiot. I'll give you 15 minutes to think someplace to go. If you don't then I'm going somewhere by myself.

You were leaving slowly.

(You heard Tyson whisper): She's like to be alone to like Kai.

That got your last nerve and also Kai's.

(You and Kai said at the same time): Stop comparing me to him/her!

Tyson was scared stiff. You leaned against the wall and smirked.

(Tai): I guess great minds think alike Kai. (Kai): I guess so.

That was the first time you heard him speak. His voice was deep.

(Tai): Well, I'm leaving.

(Tyson): But that wasn't even 15 minutes.

(Tai): Well I decided that I want to be alone.

You left. Everybody else left to eat but they didn't notice Kai leave to follow you. You were walking around town trying to find somewhere to go. You felt someone following you but you didn't turn around you just thought it was your imagination. Then you found a park and decided to go there. You found a bench and sat down.

(Tai): Come out whoever is there.

Kai came out and you were surprised. You knew someone was following you but didn't expect it to be Kai.

(Kai): Can I sit down?

You nodded your head and he sat down next to you. You looked up at the sky and just kept on staring.

(Kai): What are you doing here?

You didn't answer you just kept looking up at the sky. You got up from the bench and went to lye down on the grass. Kai followed you and did the same. You sat up and so did Kai.

(Tai): I'm here because I wanted to come here.

(Kai): Why didn't you answer me before?

(Tai): Because I was thinking.

(Kai): Of what?

(Tai): Just stuff. We should go back Tyson might worry and eat more. He eats when he's worried.

You both got up and started walking in silence. Kai stayed behind. Then you noticed a shop with a sign on it. The sign said "Last day of business." You decided to go in. You were looking around. While you were doing this Kai came in. You picked up an attack ring that would be perfect for Drigna. You asked the cashier how much it cost.

(Cashier): Two dollars.

You looked into your pocket and felt nothing. You just remembered you left your money in your other pants.

(Tai): I'm such an idiot I left my money in my other pants.

(Cashier): That's too bad.

Then from behind you heard some movement. You turned around and saw Kai looking for money in his pocket. He took out two dollars and gave it to the cashier.

(Tai): Thanks Kai. I'll pay you back.

(Kai): No need for that. Kai left the store first you were about to leave then the cashier spoke. (Cashier): Your lucky. It's not everyday you find a boyfriend like yours. You just smiled at him.

#Kai's not my boyfriend#

You weren't looking when you got out. Then you felt a pair of hands grab your own and pin you to a wall. They lifted your hands over your head. There was no escape.

(Guy): You want to get to know each other better?

(Tai): Let me go you creep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai's POV

You walked out of the store. You didn't notice that Tai wasn't there and what was happening to her. You just thought she was very very quiet. Then from behind you, you heard Tai scream "Let me go you creep!" You turned around and saw some guy pinning Tai against a wall. That made you angry. The thing that made you snap was when you saw that guy touch her breasts. You ran to help Tai and punched that guy to the floor.

(Kai): Don't touch her like that!

You saw that guy was scared stiff and he ran off. You calmed down.

Normal POV

Kai turned around to talk to you.

(Kai): Are you alright?

You just stood there, a bit traumatized (sp?). All of a sudden Tai just started running who knows where. Kai went running after her and was telling her to stop but she didn't she just kept running. She ran into a forest with Kai right behind her. They both finally came to a clearing with a waterfall.

(Kai): Why did you run?

(Tai): I just had to come here.

(Kai): Why?

(Tai): I used to come here when I was upset, angry, or sad and I still come here when I'm upset, angry, or sad. It's my secret place.

(Kai): So, are you alright?

(Tai): Yeah. Thank you Kai for helping me back there.

(Kai): No problem. We should go back it's late.

You guys went back. You were a bit ahead of Kai because you walked faster. You were first in the dojo. (

Tyson): Hey Tai. Where did you go?

You didn't say anything you just went straight into your room.

(Tyson): That's weird.

Then Kai came in.

(Tyson): Hey Kai, were you with Tai?

(Kai): Yeah.

(Tyson): Did something happen?

(Kai): Yeah. Some...

Kai was cut off by Tyson. Tyson was trying to pin Kai to thefloor and beat him up but was being held back by Ray and Max.

(Tyson): What did you do Kai? I swear if you did anything I will kill you!

(Tai): Tyson he didn't do anything!

Tyson calmed down.

(Tyson): Then what happened?

You were silent.

(Kai): You want me to tell them?

You just nodded and left to your room. Kai told them everything except about you going to your secret place. Tyson apologized to Kai and Kai left to his room. Tyson entered yours. You were wearing your pj's, which were black with silver stars.

(Tyson): I'm so sorry Tai. The lucky thing was that Kai was there to help. Well, you should get some sleep.

(Tai): Why?

(Tyson): Because you have school tomorrow and it starts at 7 a.m.

(Tai): Awww do I have to?

(Tyson): Yep.

(Tai): Is there uniform?

(Tyson): Nope.

(Tai): Good. Well, goodnight.

(Tyson): Goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's where I'm ending it. I'm tired. It took me a long time to write this. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!Oh and I'm responding to my review here.

**someone: **Thank you! I thought it was cute too!

**sarah: **Thanx! And yes I'm open to suggestions so you can tell me your ideas!

**HeartlessDevil:**Thankies!As you can see I updated soon!

**kelblossom1128:** Thanks! I knowI sent you an email but I wanted to say thanks here!

Ok that's it! See ya!

animerocksmysocks


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Thanks everybody who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but it would be a nice christmas gift to own it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You woke up early in the morning. Your clock said 4:30 a.m. You couldn't go back to sleep so you changed into your clothes. You put on dark blue baggy pants with a chain across, a white long sleeved undershirt and a short sleeved shirt that was black and said BBA in big white letters, and your black sneakers. You were finished at 4:45. You went to the kitchen to get something to eat and found Kai already there.

(Tai): What are you doing up?

(Kai): I could ask you the same question.

You made some toast and some eggs.

(Tai): You want any?

(Kai): Hmph.

(Tai): I'll take that as a yes.

You made some for him and gave it to him you both ate. It was 6:00. Everybody was already up and has eaten.

(Max): Let's go.

You got to school. (me:You're all starting your4th yearin high school) You guys got there early. All of you guys sat on some grass. Then Kai put his arm around you. You were about to punch him but he stopped you.

(Kai): Calm down. I'm only doing it to get them mad.

You saw where he was staring. There were 5 girls and they looked really mad and I mean really mad. They left angrily. Kai took his arm off around you.

(Tai): Who were those girls?

(Tyson):That's Kai's Fan Club.

Kai gave him a death glare

(Ray): Kai hates them though .Their all sluts.

(Tai): So that's why you wanted to get them mad. Poor KFC they don't even know that they don't have a chance with you. Like I care.

(Tyson): Tai, we're not talking about chicken we're talking about Kai's Fan Club.

(Tai): That's why. I'm calling them KFC for short.

(Max): Hey Tai, you want to battle each and every one of us.

(Tai): Right now?

(Max): Not now but sometime.

(Tai): OK I promise to battle each and every one of you sometime.

Ray looked at his watch. It was 6:40.

(Tai): I better get my schedule.

(Ray): Wait, I brought a camera and I want to take a picture of all of us. I promise to give each and every one of you a copy.

Everybody said OK. You found a guy to take the picture.

(Ray): I'll have the pictures ready by two days.

They all went with you. You entered the office.

(Administrator): Yes, how may I help you?

(Tai): I'm new here. The name is Tai Granger.

She started shuffling through some paper. She then handed you your schedule. You went out and looked at it.

1st period: PE

2nd period: Social Studies

3rd period: Math

4th period: Lunch

5th period: History

6th period: Art

7th period: Science

(Tyson): Hey Tai let me see your schedule. Hmmm. We have History, Lunch, and Science together. Same with Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary because they have the same schedule as mine.

(Tai): How many classes do I have with you Kai?

Kai looked over your schedule.

(Kai): All of them.

(Tai): What? My schedule is exactly like yours. That's cool.

(Ray): Your going to need a locker or share with somebody.

(Tai): Can I share with one of you guys?

(Max): The only one who doesn't have a partner is Kai.

(Kai): Fine I'll share with you.

(Tai): Cool. Kai showed you how to open the locker.

xXFF After SchoolXx

(Tai): Damn these teachers on the first day they give me these whole bunch of books. Hey you guys go ahead I need to put all these books in the locker.

They left. You were putting all your books away. Then all of a sudden someone closed your locker. She looked familiar.

(?): Hello I'm April, this is Sabrina, Adriana, Stephanie, and Michelle( me: Sorry if any of these names are yours) and we're Kai's Fan Club.

(Tai): Oh yeah, I remember you guys. Well hello.

(April): Hello and Goodbye. You've gotten to close to Kai and we need to get rid of you.

She snapped her fingers and some guys in black suits with knifes came out. (me: Just to let you know your hobbies are: Beyblading of course, Martial Arts, sword fighting, playing video games, and watching TV.)

(Tai): Well, give me all you got.

You started fighting them and were easily kicking their butts. But then one of them came after you and you punched him away but from your side another guy came and cut your side. You leaned on the lockers and were holding your wound. Everybody left.

xXTeams POVXx

They waited outside for you.

(Hilary): What the heck is taking Tai so long?

(Tyson): Who knows?

(Kai): I'll go check what's taking her.

xXNormal POVXx

Kai was walking toward the lockers and then saw Tai leaning against the lockers.

(Kai): Hey Tai what's taking you.

You noticed she was holding her side. You moved her hand out of the way and saw blood and lots of it.

(Kai): What happened? Never mind. Common let's take you to a hospital.

(Tai): I can't move.

Kai was thinking of a way and found it. In a fast motion he picked you up and carried you bridal style.

(Tai): What are you doing?

(Kai): It's the only way to get you to the hospital.

You didn't argue because you knew you would lose. Kai walked out and everybody asked what happened but just said to forget for now and that they had to take you the hospital. Kai started running and so did everyone else. You got to the hospital and were treated immediately(sp?). During the process you fell asleep or blacked out you didn't know which. You woke up in one of the hospital rooms. You got up but went back down because of the pain from your side. The nurse came in.

(Tai): Where are my friends?

(Nurse): They had to go to school.

(Tai):Oh. Wait, how long have I've been out.

(Nurse): For at least 18 hours.

(Nurse): Do you want me to inform your friends that you are awake.

(Tai): Sure.

At School: The team was in History class.

(Tyson): Hey guys can anybody else concentrate?

(Max): No I'm to worried about Tai.

xXFF After SchoolXx

Everybody got home. Tyson went to check his messages on his phone. There was one message. He played it.

(Nurse): I just called to tell you that Tai Granger is now healed (sp?) but not fully healed and awake so if you want to visit her you can. Have a nice day.

Tyson went and told everyone and they went to go visit you. They all went to your room.

(Tai): Hey guys.

(Tyson): Tai are you alright?

(Tai): I'm fine. I'm a bit in pain but I'm fine.

(Ray): So, who hurt you?

(Tai): Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys. It was KFC.

(Tyson): What? Why?

(Tai): They told me that they had to get rid of me because I got too close to Kai.

(Kai): That's a stupid reason.

(Ray): Hey Tai this isn't probably the right time to ask but would you like to join our team?

(Tai):Seriously? Sure.

(Tyson): Good because we needed another teammate to help us.

(Tai): For what?

(Kai): Do you know BEGA?

(Tai): The center of all evil.

(Max): That's Boris for you.

(Tyson): You see the owner is an enemy of ours and we know he's up to no good so we challenged them.

(Tai): So that means I could kick some BEGA ass?

(Tyson): Yep.

(Tai): That's cool. Now someone help me home.

Tyson let you put an arm around his neck and lean on you while you walked home. You guys got home pretty late. Everybody went to sleep. Except for you. You put on your PJ's and watched some T.V. but soon fell asleep on the couch.

xXKai's POVXx

Who the hell is watching T.V. So he went to go check it out. He didn't see anybody there so he turned the T.V. off. He turned around and saw you there. Should I just leave her there He decided not to and carried you to your room.She's light He covered you and went back to sleep in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Hope you like it! Here my answers to your reviews!

**Kaycomon:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah I should let Kai do more damage...Well! What's done is done!

**nav.love: **Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible!

**HeartlessDevil: **Thanks!

**Devil' Daughters: **Yes that was hilarious when they tensed up about the Mrs.Sourpuss comment! **Answer for review from Ch.2: **Yeah that is cute except the touching part! Yes, it is hard to imagine Tyson and an older bro, huh?

Well, please review! And check out my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back! Well, here's another chapter I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade (sniff) and I never will!(cry) Only my OC, Tai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You woke up. You forgot about your wound and sat up. You screamed in pain. All the team went to your room to check what happened.

(Max): Are you alright?

(Tai): I'm fine. Now can you guys get out so I can change so I can go to school.

(Tyson): What do you mean school? Not in the condition your in.

(Kai): Yeah, my fan club might jump you again.

(Tai): What do you think we should do?

(Tyson):Ummm how about you just stay with at least one of us every second of the school day.

(Tai):I'm not a baby Tyson.

(Tyson): I just don't want you to get hurt.

(Tai): I know. You guys were thinking of something.

(Tai): How about we go like nothing happened and if they try to hurt me then we'll do Tyson's idea?

(Tyson): Alright.

(Tai):Okay, That's all thoughtful and nice but get the heck out of my room!

They all left. You changed into dark green baggy pants with chain across, (me: you also have a black belt to keep your blade and launcher), and a metallic blue shirt that said "My trust is not easy to gain" in silver letters. You also put your black fingerless gloves(me: You always wear your gloves). You took awhile to dress because it was hard with your wound. You were ready by 6:00. You guys got to school. Time passed by. You didn't exercise in PE because you had a note from the doctor. You and Kai were walking to your locker and then KFC (me: I'm calling KFC from now on) stood in front of you to block your way.

(April): What did I tell you about hanging out with Kai?

You and Kai just walked around them.

(Kai): Don't worry I won't let them hurt you.

(Tai): Thank you Kai.

You and Kai went to Math.

(Teacher): Class we have 5 new students. There is Ming Ming, Crusher, Mystel, Garland, and Brooklyn. Please tell us a little about yourself.

(Mystel): There's nothing much to say. We're just here to compete in the Justice 5 Tournament because we're from BEGA.

Your eyes went wide. Kai sat behind you and you turned around to see his reaction.

(Tai): They're our competition. They don't look that tough.

(Kai): Don't under-estimate them.

(Tai): Don't worry I won't. Do you think Tyson knows?

(Kai): Hmph.

xXFF Lunch TimeXx

(Tai): Hey Tyson over here! Did you see the BEGA team?

(Ray): Yeah we did.

You guys sat on the grass while eating lunch. Everybody went ahead and you stayed behind. You lied down on the grass with your hands behind your head and your eyes closed.

(?): Hello there.

You opened one of your eyes and saw the BEGA team? You sat up.

(Tai): Hello, may I help you?

(Brooklyn): We just wanted to say hi and maybe hang out.

(Garland):Wait, you can help us. Do you know where the team we're going to bey-battle is?

(Tai): Yes I do and I'm one of them.

(Ming Ming): Really? That's so fantastic.

You had a disgusted look on your face. You hated girly-girl.

(Tai): I got to go.

xXFF After SchoolXx

(Tyson): Finally weekend!

(Ray): So Tai did KFC try to hurt you?

(Tai): Nope, but the BEGA team did talk to me?

(Max): What did they say?

(Tai): They asked me if I knew where the team they were going to bey-battle was, do you know what I said?

(Max): What?

(Tai): I said yes I did and I'm one of them.

(Hilary): That was brave.

(Tai): Not really.

(Tyson): How about we go out to eat?

(Hilary): Tyson, is that all you think about.

(Tyson): No it's to celebrate that Tai is Okay.

(Tai): Whatever.

You guys went to eat around 6:00. You guys finished eating around 7:30.

(Max): That was good.

You were looking around the restaurant and saw something that angered you. You saw the guy who touched your breast. Everybody saw you death glaring somewhere and they saw where you were looking and then Kai got angry.

(Tyson): What's wrong Tai? You have a grudge against the guy.

(Tai): He's the guy who touched me.

You, Kai, and Tyson got up to kick his butt, but Ray, Max, Kenny, and Hilary were holding you guys' back.

(Tai): Let me go. Can't you see that's the guy who touched me.

(Ray): I know but there is no need to fight.

You, Kai, and Tyson were struggling to get free and succeeded. The guy got outside so you guys went outside too. Kai called to the guy.

(Kai): Hey you.

The guy turned around and Kai punched him in the face, which sent him flying, and he landed on the ground. All three of you went to him and each of you kicked him once but then Ray got you, Max got Kai, and Kenny got Tyson. Hilary stayed inside to pay the bill.

(Tai): Let me go Ray!

(Ray): No, you already hurt him.

The guy got away.

(Tyson): He got away.

(Kai): No duh genius.

(Tai): Ray, you can let me go now. I calmed down.

He let you go. I'll get him another day you thought. Then all of a sudden you felt horrible pain on your side. You clutched your side. You fell to the floor.

(Tyson): What's wrong Tai.

(Kai): It's her wound. Remember KFC hurt her.

You smirked that Kai called his fan club how you call them. (

Tyson): Damn them all to hell! (me: That's my quote. I always say that)

Then you blacked out.

Kai's POV

Kai was carrying you home.

#Damn KFC I will get my revenge# (the #'smeans thinking and the /'s mean bit-beast talking)

/You're so protective Kai. I've never seen you this way/ (me: That is Dranzer just so you know. Everybody can talk to their bit-beast including you)

#Shut it Dranzer#

/Somebody is angry/

/I've tapped into your emotions. You've changed/

#Shut it. I'm trying to think of a way to get revenge...Got it#

/What it is it/

/Fine you don't have to tell me. I'm leaving/

Youfelt Dranzer leaveyour mind.You couldn't wait to getyour revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nextchapter you'll find out how Kai gets revenge. Don't worry I already know how he's going to do it. Please review. I want to know what people think of my story. Now to answer some reviews!

**HeartlessDevil:** Yes KFC is demented. Okay thanks for reviewing and the comment!

**Ameliateen: **Thank you! That sentence in the summary just sorta came to me. So, thanks! And it's alright you mispelled I still understood what you meant besides I mispell alot too! ' Ok hope you had happy holidays! I hope I updated soon enough!

**Sugar911: **Well, I tried to update soon so I hope this was soon enough for you!

Thanks for reviewing! And I hope more people review! I'll update as soon as possible!See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

(Person):talking #thinking# >action>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys went to school. Kai wandered off somewhere and you went directly to your locker. Then you noticed on the lockers there were a lot of papers. You got one and read it. You started laughing hysterically(sp?). On the paper it had a diary entry of none other of April's. The date was June 14 which was a few days ago. The diary entry said:

Dear Diary,

I am sooooo embarrassed. I went to this sleepover that this girl name Sariah invited me to. It was great we had lots of fun. Then we went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and I found I had wet the bed. Everyone was awake at the time and everybody saw it. Then I noticed that my hand was in a glass of water. One of the girls, during the night, must have gone a glass of water and put my hand in it so I can wet the bed. Then I had to clean it in front of everybody. The bad part is that I left early and Sarah had to finish cleaning it. I can never face those girls at the sleepover again. They' d mock me. I hope they forget about it sooner or later or else I'll be the center of their jokes. I've got to go. -_April_

(Tai): I can't believe that April wet the bed at a sleepover.

You were looking through the other papers on the lockers. They were all different ones. One where she went to the mall with her friends and she tripped in front of everybody. She was wearing a skirt so everybody saw her underwear that said "Warrior of Love, Cutie Bunny".

(Tai): I can't believe she wears those kinds of underwears.

You finally got to your locker and opened it and then Kai came along and leaned against the lockers.

(Tai): Hey Kai, did you see the papers?

(Kai): Hn.

You took that as a yes. Then out of nowhere April came.

(April):How dare you do this to me.

(Tai): Do what? She showed you the papers.

(Tai): I didn't do that.

(April): Yeah right.

She got you by the collar of your shirt and pushed you against the lockers hard. You winced from the pain from your side. The cut still hurt.

(Kai): It wasn't her. It was me.

(April): But why Kai? I thought you loved me.

(Kai): For the last freaking time I don't love you or even like you. You're nothing to me. You know why. Because your a snobbish, preppy, conceited, self-centered, selfish, little slut. Now let her go.

(April): Why should I?

(Kai): 1: Because she hasn't done anything and 2: Because I'm telling you to.

April let go of you and left pissed off.

(Tai): Thanks Kai. Was it really you who put the papers up?

(Kai): Yeah.

(Tai):Why?

(Kai): Because of what they did to you. You looked at Kai and were a little shocked and surprised. Your face softened.

(Tai): Thank you Kai. It really means a lot to me that you care.

(Kai): Whatever.

You knew deep down inside Kai cared even though he didn't show it. You got your books from your locker and went into your first class.

(Tyson): Hey did you see all the papers?

(Tai): Yep and they were hilarious.

(Max): I wonder who put them up and for what reason.

(Ray): I'm sure the person who did it had a good reason.

(Kai): You damn straight I had a good reason!

Then Kai had a face full of regret. You guessed that he didn't want anybody to know, especially the BladeBreakers.

(Tyson): You did that.

Kai stayed silent. The bell rang so class can start. Kai had a face of relief on his face. He hoped that they forget sooner or later. Unluckily after class everyone did remember but before anyone can talk about it you started another conversation.

(Tai): Hey Tyson what about the BEGA team?

(Tyson): Oh yeah.

(Tai): You do know that the Justice 5 tournament is a month away.

(Max): Aw man we need to train.

(Kenny): Luckily I remembered and I've been working on new blades called the Hard Metal System.

(Tyson): Cool. When will they be ready?

(Kenny): Probably by tomorrow. But I've got to warn you these blades will be hard to control.

You guys were talking about the Justice 5 tournament. Before you got into class Kai talked to you.

(Kai):Thanks for that.

(Tai): No problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Yeah ending it here. Sorry if Kai's revenge wasn't that good but it was the first thing that popped into my mind. So sorry. And sorry if it was short.Please review and flames are accepted.

-Yuki (me: that's my nickname)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I finally updated! Thanxs for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!

(person):talking #thinking#/bit-beast talking/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny handed you guys your new blade called the Hard Metal System. But it also came with a picture. Then you looked at it and it was the picture you guys took at school. You got up and quickly put the picture safely away. Then came back and took a closer look at the your new blade. They looked the same but just smaller.

(Tai): Hey Kenny. Are these blades supposed to be special or something?

(Kenny): They may not look it but these blades are faster, and stronger on offense and defense. But they are really hard to control.

(Tyson): Let's try them out.

You guys went outside to the beystadiums. You guys were in pairs. It was you and Tyson, Kai and Ray, and Max and Kenny. (Kenny doesn't have a Hard Metal System blade he's just helping out). At first you guys had no control of your blades.

(Tai): Damn blade. They don't listen to us.

(Ray): Kenny was right these are harder to control.

You guys went your separate ways to learn how to control your blades. You remembered when you were small you and Tyson used to beybattle with your blades and you always lost because you didn't know how to control it. Then Hiro helped you a little bit and the rest was you. You trained so hard and were so happy when you finally got control of your blade.

(Tai): I guess this is the same.

You let it rip and had so much determination that all of a sudden you got control of your blade. You let it stop spinning and left it in the dish.

(Tai): Finally I did it. You sat on the grass and were very proud of yourself. You looked up at the stars.

(Tai): It's that late?

Then you heard someone coming up from behind you. You turned around but you only saw the person's feet then were knocked out.

xXTeams PovXx

It was night already and everybody gathered at the house. (me: oh yeah I know in the series they live in Japan but in my story they live in New York in a normal house)

(Kenny): So did anybody get control of their new blades?

(Tyson): I did!

(Max): Yeah, so did I.

(Ray): I also got control of the Hard Metal System.

(Kenny):How about you, Kai?

(Kai):Yeah. He said this in an I-don't-care voice.

(Tyson): Where's Tai?

(Ray): Maybe she's still training.

(Tyson): I'm going to go look for her.

(Max): And we'll help.

(Ray): Yeah!

(Tyson): How about Kai?

(Kai): Fine.

They looked for you all over the place. They went to the last bey-dish that they didn't check. They didn't find you.

(Tyson): Where the hell is she?

(Ray): Hey guys look.

He picked up Drigna from the beydish. Kai's heart sank.

(Kai): #I hope she's ok.#

Dranzer chuckled in his head.

(Kai): #What's so funny#

(Dranzer)/Nothing/

(Max): We got to go look for her.

Kai got up from leaning from the tree and started walking towards a different direction.

(Ray): Where are you going?

(Kai): I'm going to search.

(Tyson): Boy, he's sure changed.

They smiled at each other at the thought then turned into a frown. They got up and went after Kai. They caught with him.

(Max): Kai, it's too late right now we have to search in the morning.

(Kai): But...

(Tyson): Max is right I mean come on we are talking about my sister she can handle the night.

(Kai): Whatever.

Then he started heading towards the house.

(Tyson): I really don't understand Kai sometimes.

Then they started going back to the house.

xXYour PovXx

You had just regained your consciousness and looked around the room. Then you noticed you were tied to a chair. You looked around once more and noticed a window and you saw sunshine spilling into the room. You then noticed a door. You then heard the door open you looked up and saw someone. You couldn't see their face because the shadows were covering it. He then came closer to you and into the sunlight and you saw...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My first cliffhanger! Feels good! Ok until next time. Sorry if it was short.Reviews would be highly appreciated! I also accept flames.

-Yuki


End file.
